


If you need me. (Si me necesitas)

by Lubamoon



Series: Reylo Efecto Mariposa - 20 canciones [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Cuatro personas se encuentran a raíz de un accidente de tránsito. Segundas oportunidades, casualidades, tiempo y amor.20 canciones Reylo.4-If you need me - Julia Michaels
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Efecto Mariposa - 20 canciones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	If you need me. (Si me necesitas)

Rey detuvo el auto en la vereda opuesta, le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a las calles de una sola mano en Theed. En Jakku no había leyes de tránsito tan estrictas, apenas había calles para circular. El cambio abrupto en su vida no se veía sólo en los aspectos más notables o en los contrastes, lo que más le costaban eran esos detalles que todos pasarían de largo.

El edificio blanco se erguía majestuoso entre el ruido de bocinas de colectivos, taxistas enfurecidos y motociclistas buscando huecos para pasar con sus mochilas repletas de comida. Rey sabía que dentro del hospital encontraría silencio pero los ecos de la calle llegarían amortiguados al piso número ocho. Otra clase de rumor golpearía en su interior, el sonido de las palabras que no fueron dichas a tiempo.

Estaba allí para arreglarlo, aunque tal vez ya era tarde. El tiempo le había dado otra perspectiva, la luz de la mañana despejó sus miedos y el aire fresco del río Solleu le impulsó hacia adelante.

Bajó del auto y aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para poder cruzar. Hacía tanto calor como en Jakku, pero la humedad del ambiente era más aplastante, el exceso de concreto y acumulación de gente no colaboraba con las tímidas brisas que se aventuraban desde el río.

El hospital contaba con aire acondicionado y el impacto al entrar fue tan refrescante que no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Indicó sus datos a la recepcionista y se dirigió al ascensor como si estuviera en un sueño.

_**Desearía poder arreglarlo, desearía saber qué decir.** _

_**Pero todo se siente como una mentira en estos días.** _

_**No sé como evitar sentirme así.** _

Ben abrió los ojos con lentitud después de un sueño intranquilo. Había intentado dormir en una incómoda butaca de la sala de espera, sin atreverse a abandonar el hospital, aferrado a esa sensación de que pronto le traerían malas noticias.

Se acercó a la máquina de café e insertó un billete para hacer el pedido mientras que se frotaba los ojos para quitarse las pesadillas. La realidad no le ofrecía certezas en lo inmediato como para comenzar a tomar decisiones, pero era evidente que nada sería igual que antes.

Su padre le había advertido que su obstinación le pasaría factura algún día, pero Ben aceptaba que era uno de sus mejores rasgos, el que le había llevado lejos por insistir y no rendirse. Aunque también le había alejado de su familia y amigos, peor aún, de sus sueños.

La culpa le atormentaba, no le dejaba en paz. _"Tendría que haber sido yo"_ , se repetía una y otra vez. Y si sucedía lo peor, ¿qué haría con todos esos sentimientos de arrepentimiento? Se hundirían en lo profundo del mar de su alma, convirtiéndose en otro peso más para su espíritu.

_**Todos van en busca de razones, todo va a estar bien.** _

_**Pero todo se siente como una mentira en estos días.** _

_**No sé como evitar sentirme así.** _

Rose se quitó los guantes descartables y los arrojó al cesto de basura. La cirugía le había llevado horas pero el paciente ya estaba fuera de peligro. Era un verdadero milagro, porque si bien ella y el resto de los médicos habían trabajado duro, no existían muchas probabilidades de que sobreviviera. El corazón estaba a salvo, las cicatrices sanarían, el tiempo y el reposo le devolverían la salud.

Tenía la costumbre de imaginar a cada uno de ellos en sus nuevas vidas, ya recuperados por completo. Eso le ayudaba a llenar sus días y afianzar su vocación, distrayéndole de cuestiones que postergaba porque sólo le afectaban a ella.

Jamás seguía en contacto una vez que abandonaban el hospital, prefería pensar que todo saldría bien y que aprovecharían sus segundas oportunidades, aunque muchas veces recibía cartas y noticias, la mayoría de las veces, alegres. De alguna manera llenaba el espacio en blanco con finales felices, porque sabía que la realidad era mucho más dura que sus fantasías literarias.

Él siempre le decía que se involucraba demasiado, que eso le haría daño. Pero no era el momento de pensar en Armie, aunque no pudiera evitar que todo le recordara a él. Era como si aún pudiera verlo trabajando a su lado, escuchando sus quejas, admirando la forma en que su entrecejo se juntaba por la concentración, con sus manos operando con gracia y su corazón latiendo con estudiada calma dentro de su pecho. Con la misma tranquilidad y lentitud que hacía cada una de las cosas en su vida, aunque no exenta de firmeza y pasión.

Se preparó para otra cirugía. La mujer de cabello castaño con mechones blancos había ingresado de urgencia, interrumpiendo el doloroso curso de sus pensamientos. Haría todo lo posible por devolverla a sus seres queridos sana y salva. Ese era su deber, eso le impulsaba a seguir. Era irónico, tener la capacidad de arreglar otros corazones cuando el suyo estaba hecho pedazos.

_**Pero si me necesitas, estaré allí.** _

_**Cuando sueñes todas tus pesadillas,** _

_**Vendré a enfrentar a los monstruos.** _

_**Encontraré dónde se esconden en la noche.** _

Armie tardó unos cuántos minutos en acostumbrarse al techo blanco y el olor a hospital. Su memoria le ayudó a no entrar en pánico, él sabía de esas cosas. Pero a medida que los recuerdos regresaban uno por uno, fue imposible no llorar.

No podía hablar, su garganta dolía mucho. Sus manos estaban libres pero apenas podía moverlas de lo débil que se sentía. Tenía que tener paciencia y esperar, no ganaría nada con desatar su angustia. Muchas veces había presenciado situaciones similares, ninguna de ellas le había preparado para vivir una en carne propia. Si tan solo pudiera preguntar en dónde estaba.

Seguramente habrían llamado a Rey pero dudaba que ella se hubiera dignado a aparecer. Su última discusión había sido terminante y su hermana no era de las que perdonaban con facilidad. Sus vidas eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día, a él le había tocado la mejor parte. Después de todo, ella tenía razón. Mara les había abandonado a los dos, pero lo había preferido a él. Su madre era siempre un tema conflictivo para los dos.

Iban discutiendo por teléfono cuando el automóvil que venía en sentido contrario se apareció de la nada. Armie perdió el control y no recordó nada más, solamente el sonido de una sirena y el tirón de brazos que lo sacaban de ese lugar.

Pensó en muchas cosas, era cierto eso de que toda la vida se le pasaba por la mente en una situación límite. Pero lo único que le torturaba más que su propio destino, era el anillo para Rose en su bolsillo, ese que llevaba meses allí desde que se alejó cobardemente de ella. Tantas cosas quería decirle ahora, tantos errores acumulados cargaba, que aún si hubiera podido pronunciar palabra sabía que ya no había chance para ellos.

Imaginó que Rose estaría en su trabajo, tal vez en algún descanso o almorzando. Recordaba cómo le irritaba que ella dejara a un lado los bordes de las pizzas y con cuánta alegría ella se burlaba de él por ser tacaño.

El monitor empezó a hacer ruidos y una enfermera entró con calma pero eficiencia, acostumbrada a enfrentar el shock inicial de los pacientes que recuperaban la conciencia.

_**Si me necesitas, estaré allí** _

_**Cuando estés feliz y cuando tengas miedo** _

_**Todavía puedo ser tu hombro** _

_**Estaré a tu lado, incluso si no estoy cerca de ti.** _

Rey encontró un asiento vacío en la sala de espera para familiares, su estómago era un revoltijo de sensaciones que le producían náuseas. La habitación estaba tranquila, vacía, excepto por el hombre alto cerca de la máquina de café que giró sobresaltado cuando ella entró. Reconoció en sus ojos el mismo dolor que ella sentía, asumiendo que sería familiar de algún otro involucrado en el accidente de su hermano porque en la recepción le habían preguntado a cuál de los dos pacientes venía a ver.

Tomó asiento en respetuoso silencio, procesando sus propios demonios con remordimiento, sintiendo la mirada curiosa de su compañero. Sus manos temblaban un poco porque no estaba segura de qué debería hacer cuando le dejaran entrar. Armie estaría enojado y la delicadeza de la situación haría que muchos sentimientos salieran a la luz. No sabía con qué iba a encontrarse del otro lado y le costaba administrar sus propias emociones.

Una enfermera se acercó para informarle discretamente que Armie estaba despierto y que podía recibir visitas cuando estuviera lista. Su médico, el Doctor Dameron, quería tenerlo en observación pero la daría de alta muy pronto.

Eran excelentes noticias, aunque ella no se movió ni un milímetro. " _¿Qué voy a decirle?"_ se preguntaba. Se sentía aliviada y angustiada, tenía que dar el paso. Se lo debía a él, a su madre y sobre todo a sí misma. Pero pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo.

_**¿Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en lo que solíamos ser?** _

_**¿Estoy inventando detalles en los recuerdos?** _

_**¿Estoy demasiado atrapada en lo tuyo y en lo mío?** _

Ben se fijó en la joven que acababa de ingresar. Algo en ella le resultaba familiar pero tan confundido como estaba, no pudo decidir de dónde la conocía, si de un sueño o de la vida real. Su madre le había dicho una vez que le hiciera caso a sus instintos, que su perspicacia le daría guías más certeras que cualquier estadística. Era curioso que recordara esa conversación justo ese día nefasto.

Se sentó en el asiento opuesto justo cuando la enfermera abandonaba la habitación sin respuestas acerca del estado de su madre, pero de alguna forma se sentía más tranquilo con la presencia de la desconocida. Escuchó su breve conversación y eso le permitió atar cabos, sabía que el conductor del otro automóvil estaba malherido también y supuso que era un familiar de aquella joven castaña.

Observó cómo ella se ponía de pie y volvía a sentarse, repitiendo esta acción varias veces hasta que no pudo contener su genio y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, sorprendiéndola e inmovilizándola.

— Dile lo que sientas. — las palabras abandonaron su boca sin que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, arriesgándose a que ella reaccionara de mala manera y con justa razón.

Pero no lo hizo, en cambio lo miró directo a los ojos y él sintió que se desgarraba por dentro.

— ¿Cómo sé que él va a perdonarme?

Ojalá supiera las palabras exactas que surtieran el efecto deseado, Ben las usaría también. Comprendía que a la joven le sucedía lo mismo que a él y eso le decidió a buscar las manos de la desconocida, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

— No estás sola. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, déjalo ir.

Rey sintió una reconfortante calidez emanar de aquel hombre mágico, cuando tal vez debería haberse sentido asustada. Nunca conocería su nombre, pero estaba justo donde debía estar, en el momento y lugar adecuado, a su lado.

—Tú tampoco lo estás. Todo estará bien.

Como si alguien hubiera decidido hacer realidad sus palabras, la doctora de baja estatura y ojos rasgados abrió la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

— ¿Señor Solo?

_**Bueno, espero que no, porque amé todo lo que tuvimos.** _

_**Fuera de la vista, no significa fuera de la mente.** _

_**No en tu espacio, pero sigues en el mío** _

_**Espero que no creas que puedo dejarte así.** _

Rose recibió el honesto y emotivo agradecimiento de Ben, el hijo de la mujer que acababa ganarle una batalla a la muerte, feliz de que otra historia terminara bien. Asumió que la joven que estaba junto a él era su novia, pero algo en ella le parecía fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera a la misma escena. Quizás lo que más le conmovía era su parecido con cierta persona que estaba tratando de ignorar.

Observó que los dos tomaban direcciones opuestas mientras la enfermera le entregaba una planilla para firmar antes de su descanso. Acostumbrarse a un nuevo horario en un hospital diferente le resultaba difícil a veces, a pesar de que hacía más de un año que había abandonado Coruscant. Sus compañeros de trabajo eran personas maravillosas pero no podía dejar de sentirse un poco sola.

Aún recordaba la última noche que pasaron juntos. Ella estaba cansada y frustrada por un caso que no pudo salir bien, se sentía culpable como cada vez que alguien moría en sus manos. Esa mañana le habían informado que le ofrecían un puesto importante en Theed y pensó que él también se alegraría por ella. Armie no sabía nada de esto cuando ella llegó y parecía tener otros planes, porque apenas le contó de la oferta, se puso pálido y no dijo nada más por largo rato.

Rose interpretó que era egoísta, él tenía un puesto importante y pretendía que se quedara allí sin la posibilidad de especializarse, de progresar. Dijo muchas cosas horribles esa noche, acumuladas durante meses de guardar y retener. Se arrepentía de casi todo, pero se fue dando un portazo apenas soltó las últimas frases. Esperaba otra reacción de él, esperaba muchas cosas de Armie.

En retrospectiva, fue impulsiva y se dejó llevar por sus frustraciones. Se preguntaba a diario qué hubiera pasado si se quedaba a escuchar, pero él no intentó llamarla al día siguiente, ni al otro. Y de eso ya habían pasado más de doce meses.

_**Pero si me necesitas, estaré allí** _

_**Cuando sueñes todas tus pesadillas** _

_**Vendré a enfrentar a los monstruos** _

_**Encontraré dónde se esconden en la noche** _

_**Si me necesitas, estaré allí** _

_**Cuando estés feliz y cuando tengas miedo** _

_**Todavía puedo ser tu hombro** _

_**Estaré a tu lado, incluso si no estoy a tu lado** _

_**Tu lado (Todo lo que tengo)** _

_**Estaré a tu lado, incluso si no estoy a tu lado** _

_**....** _

* * *

Su madre le había pedido que asistiera como acompañante, alegando que a cierta edad una dama no debería aparecer sola en una fiesta. Ben no conocía al novio, pero tenía motivos para estar especialmente agradecido con la doctora Tico. Rose había salvado a su madre unos cuántos meses atrás y forjado una amistad notable con Leia. Recordaba levemente su rostro porque aún formaban parte de una colección de días oscuros que lentamente se iban iluminando.

En cambio, no había podido olvidar a la joven de ojos en forma de almendra. De manera indiscreta quiso averiguar su nombre, pero la política del hospital era muy estricta y la enfermera le miró con un poco de miedo cuando intentó preguntar. Tal vez era mejor así, se convenció de ello. Aunque atesoró esa sensación de haberse sentido la mitad de alguien por primera vez en su vida.

Los invitados se ubicaron en los asientos asignados, Leia y Ben tenían su sitio de honor en una de las primeras filas. A él no le gustaba mucho esa clase de ceremonias pero las aguantaba por darle el gusto a su madre. Pasaba bastante tiempo con ella y descubrió que podían llevarse bien. Las culpas habían sido expiadas, los dolores se fueron poco a poco junto con las lágrimas.

Lo único que le perseguía era esa sensación de pérdida de algo que jamás tuvo, seguía viendo el rostro de la joven de esa mañana en cualquier lado. Incluso le pareció verla allí mismo, con un vestido de color verde esmeralda, pero pasó tan rápido que no pudo confirmarlo.

Su madre sonreía de manera peculiar ese día, como si estuviera tramando algo. Se preguntó qué iba a pasar ahora, Leia nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

_**El tiempo es amigo de la distancia** _

_**Pero no son amigos nuestros.** _

_**Y eso está bien, porque** _

— ¡Te ves muy bien! — Rey acomodó las solapas del traje de su hermano, un poco indecisa acerca de abrazarlo o no, pero orgullosa y feliz por él. Todavía estaban en un lento período de recuperación de tiempo perdido, intentando comunicarse mejor y aprendiendo a conocerse.

El accidente no había dejado secuelas en él, pero le había decidido a tomar un rumbo diferente. Cuando Rey entró esa mañana en su cuarto del hospital, Armie lo tomó como una señal para cambiar muchas cosas en la manera en que vivía sus días. Su hermana no dijo mucho, pero tomó su mano y rompió a llorar. Justo como ahora, podía entender que eran personas diferentes a pesar de llevar la misma sangre, pero la amaba y deseaba para ella la misma felicidad que él sentía.

Adelantándose a los deseos de Rey, le abrazó con verdadero cariño, tomándola por sorpresa. Quizás él era de esas personas que demuestran el afecto de muchas maneras pero no se sienten cómodas con el contacto físico, pero su novia y futura esposa, le estaba ayudando a cambiar eso con respeto y amor.

— Tú también te ves preciosa, Rey. — Guardarse las palabras casi le cuesta la vida, no desperdiciaría su tiempo conteniéndose. Incluso si tenía que decir algo lindo de su hermana. — Es muy adecuado para ti y hace juego con tus ojos.

— Lo sé, mi vestido es muy llamativo. Pero nadie va a opacar a tu novia, me encargaré de eso. — contestó ella con una carcajada. — Iré a buscarla.

_**El tiempo es amigo de la distancia** _

_**Pero no son amigos nuestros** _

_**Y eso está bien, porque** _

Rose se contempló frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, sin poder asumir aún que en cuestión de horas se casaría. La alegría inundaba cada poro de su piel pero no quería arruinar el bello maquillaje que su futura cuñada le había hecho. Rey era una verdadera artista y la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener.

Aprovechó que estaba sola por última vez ese día para dedicarle un último momento a los recuerdos. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahora si no se hubiera cruzado con la joven ese día en la sala de espera. ¿Cómo era posible que su Armie estuviera a metros de ella sin que lo supiera? La corazonada se seguir a Rey había dado en el clavo, tuvo que leer varias veces el nombre de la persona que más amaba en el mundo en la planilla para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño.

Se preocupó muchísimo, tuvo que contener las ganas de irrumpir en la habitación donde él estaba. Dameron le dijo que no corría peligro y ella le explicó la historia. Él se conmovió tanto que utilizó sus artimañas e influencias para que la Doctora Tico pudiera examinar a un paciente que no tenía nada que ver con su área.

Se imaginaba que Poe estaría en ese instante contándole a todo el mundo que era una especie de Cupido, de pie con su traje y una copa en la mano, orgulloso de ser el padrino de Armie. Pero Rose sabía que la única que se llevaba el mérito por acercarlos era Rey.

La conocía desde hacía poco pero congeniaron de inmediato. En algún momento, cuando el tema del accidente surgió, Rey le había contado acerca del hombre de la sala de espera, aquel que le quitó el miedo. Rose no supo bien a quién se refería, pero se quedó pensando en eso durante varios días. Por la forma en que Rey lo mencionaba, se notaba que había dejado una huella en su alma.

— Ya es hora, Rose. — Rey tocó la puerta con suavidad y entró con una sonrisa radiante. Ese día ganaba una hermana y una amiga. — Armie te espera.

La novia asintió con una sonrisa aún más brillante que la de ella y se preparó para caminar hacia el altar. Si sus planes resultaban, Rey no pasaría la velada sola.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, todos los asistentes giraron en dirección a la ella. Rose caminaba despacio del brazo de Rey porque habían decidido juntas que así fuera. No tenía a nadie más para entregarla, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse triste por eso cuando había formado una familia tan hermosa.

Al posar sus ojos en ella, Ben se quedó sin respiración. Ahí estaba la extraña que vivía en su mente desde muchos meses atrás, con su elegante vestido verde, acompañando a la doctora Tico con una sonrisa que sólo se había imaginado en sueños. Era una casualidad increíble.

Leia se limpió los ojos con un pequeño pañuelo y Ben se dio cuenta de que tenía algo que ver en todo lo que estaba pasando. El cruce de miradas entre ella y Rose le confirmó sus teorías. Pero lejos de sentirse atrapado, no podía estar más feliz.

Era su turno.

_**Si me necesitas, estaré allí** _

_**Cuando sueñes todas tus pesadillas** _

_**Vendré a enfrentar a los monstruos** _

_**Encontraré dónde se esconden en la noche** _

Rey encontró al señor Solo en el medio de la multitud, sin poder creer que él estuviera allí y casi se tropieza, haciendo caer a la novia. Recordaba su apellido pero jamás se ocurrió preguntarle a Rose hasta unas semanas atrás y después de eso no quiso insistir porque estaban ocupadas con los preparativos de la boda.

¿Qué hacía él allí?

_**Si me necesitas, estaré allí** _

_**Cuando estés feliz y cuando tengas miedo** _

_**Todavía puedo ser tu hombro** _

_**Estaré a tu lado, incluso si no estoy a tu lado** _

_**Tu lado (Todo lo que tengo)** _

_**Estaré a tu lado, incluso si no esté junto a ti, ooh, si** _

_**Estaré a tu lado, incluso si no estoy a tu lado** _

Los novios se besaron y la fiesta comenzó. Rey miró varias veces en dirección a él, pero se concentró en disfrutar y compartir el momento de su amiga y de su novio. Ben se debatía entre interrumpir la declamación del párroco para que adelantara un poco las cosas o secuestrar a la dama de honor, pero su sentido común le indicó que tuviera paciencia y su madre le explicó parte de la trama de su plan detrás de un elegante abanico.

Si había esperado por ella tanto tiempo, no le hacía nada aguardar un poco más.

El momento llegó a la hora del vals. Los novios abrieron la pista, perdidos en los ojos del otro, apenas conscientes de que la pareja a su lado iniciaba otra historia de amor en el día que ellos afianzaban la suya. Todo gracias a un evento desafortunado y al poder del perdón.

**


End file.
